No me dejes ir
by TaMiKoyuki
Summary: un songfic dedicado a la pareja de anime que mas me gusta sasusaku


**Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

La canción tampoco es mía es basado en la canción **No me dejes ir** de Lucero

La historia es completamente mía

**Songfic**

**No me dejes ir **

Se encontraba Sakura en el hospital de konoha mientras se disponía a ir a su casa ya que eran las 7:00 PM y estaba cansada después de un arduo trabajo en el hospital atendiendo heridos.

En ese momento iba caminado en la calle, cuando en eso vio que su novio se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando el llego donde estaba ella le dio un beso para luego ofrecerle su espalda para cargarla, ya que se veia muy cansada.

**Me Sacaste De Mi Eje Seguro, **

**Derribaste Con Tus Besos Mis muros.**

**Ya conoces todas mis esquinas,**

**Tu amor Sorpresa Repentina.**

El dispuso a seguir caminando con ella en su espalda para ir a su casa juntos, el camino a casa fue largo, cuando llegaron Sasuke deposito a Sakura en la cama para dejarla ahí en su habitación, mientras el dispuso a salir para ir por la cena ya que estaba muy seguro que si no compraba la comida, no cenarían ninguno de los dos.

Mientras Sasuke compraba la cena, Sakura soñaba muy felizmente en la habitación de su casa.

**Pescando Sueños Pasas Cada Mañana,**

**Me Los Cuelgas cerca De Mi Ventana,**

**Insuperable Como Tú,**

**No Existe nadie Para Amar.**

_En ese momento entro Sasuke a la casa y preparo la mesa, luego se acero hasta la habitación para despertar a su novia ya que la cena ya está lista._

_-Sakura despierta-le susurraba al oído mientras le daba besos en la mejía._

_-Mmm Sasuke-kun- lo veia para luego besarlo dulcemente en los labios._

_-Vamos a comer-le decía muy tierno mientras le tomaba la mano para llevarla hasta el comedor._

**Me Lanzo en tus Brazos sin Paracaídas, **

**Sé Que En Tu corazón**

**Yo Voy a Reposar, **

_-Sasuke esto es muy romántico-le decía mientras veia la mesa con velas y la comida en la mesa._

_-Eso no es todo-l e decía mientras sacaba una botella de vino de la alacena, así abrió la botella y sirvió dos copas de vino, las coloco en la mesa y la vio a los ojos, agarro sus manos para luego depositarles un beso._

_-Te amo Sakura-le decía mientras la veia a los ojos._

_-Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun-decía mientras los besaba en los labios._

**Enamorada Sigo Mis Instintos Nada Que Pensar.**

**Contigo Hago Círculos de los Cuadrados **

**Lo Que Nunca hice yo Lo Hare Por Ti **

**Solo Te Pido Que No Mientas Nunca**

**No Me Dejes Ir. **

**(Será Mucho Pedir)**

_Así continuo la velada, hasta que Sasuke le dijo que vieran un película, así ambos empezaron a ver la película en la sala ambos en el sofá abrazados, la película era una comedia ambos estaba riendo y disfrutando de la película. _

_Sakura se estaba quedando dormida a mitad de la película pero sintió un brazo la estaba abrazando y no podía acomodarse bien en el brazo de Sasuke,_ en ese momento Sakura despertó de su sueño para ver a Sasuke dormido al lado de ella en la cama, ella vio la hora en el reloj y eran las 9:30 PM, ella vio el día y se dio cuenta que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño pero antes de ponerse triste un pelinegro despertó.

-Que sucede Sakura te sientes mal-le pregunto preocupado Sasuke.

-No es solo que no me podía acomodar eso es todo-le dijo para dedicarle una sonrisa a su novio.

-Está bien, ven aquí-le decía mientras le levantaba la sabana para que durmieran ambos abrazados y así ella se acercó el y durmieron ambos abrazados.

**Radical Voy Sin Frenos Al Viento **

**A Mi Lado Siempre tendrás Tu Asiento, **

**Invencible Un Querer tan Profundo **

**Que Se Come De Un Bocado Este Mundo.**

**Pescando Sueños Pasas Cada Mañana Me Los Cuelgas**

**Cerca De Mi Ventana Insuperable Como Tu No Existe**

**Nadie Para Amar.**

Al día siguiente ella se despertó y no vio a Sasuke a su lado entonces dispuso a bajar por las gradas y dirigirse a las sala para ver si él estaba ahí.

-¿Buscas algo Sakura?-le preguntaba un pelinegro observando a su novia desde la cocina.

-Mmm si a ti es que no estabas en la cama-le decía mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Creías que me había ido sin desayunar contigo o que me había ido de la casa?-le preguntaba mientras se levantaba de la silla para besar a su novia en los labios.

-Si-le decía mientras se sonrojaba.

-jajaja eres una dulzura-se reía mientras la abrazaba- Sakura escucha esto y escúchalo bien porque no lo diré otra vez, nunca me iré de tu lado y espero que tú nunca te vayas de mi lado-le decía mientras aprisionaba los labios de Sakura.

-No nunca me iré Sasuke-kun le decía mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente- te amo Sasuke-kun-le decía mientras le daba un beso corto en los labios.

-yo también te amo Sakura-le dijo mientras volvía a sentarse para desayunar con su querida novia.

**Eres Tan Distinto a Los Demás.**

**Tú Eres Tan Distinto a Los Demás, **

**Me Siento Tan Protegida Si Tu Estas.**

…

**Espero que les haya gustado mi inspire a escribirla cuando empecé a oír la canción.**


End file.
